


It's The Thought That Counts

by FurnitureGemstone



Series: Hope It's A Good Time! [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag stuff sorry, Pining, Snowstorms (sorta), ishgard, silly things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone
Summary: Sometimes, Alphinaud's plans don't always, well, go to plan. But, it's the thought that counts, right?Takes place just prior to 3.3.





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louderthanthedj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=louderthanthedj).



> A present in thanks to @louderthanthedj for these (http://louderthanthedj.tumblr.com/post/175493859367/so-scholarlostintime-asked-me-for-some) lovely drawings when I was feeling pretty down on myself! I hope you enjoy the silliness. <3

If they were to be stuck indoors as one of Ishgard’s many blizzards raged outside, then Alphinaud was going to make the most of it. The Forgotten Knight and adjoining Cloud Nine Inn were less than ideal for his plans, but it would have to do. Grunting as he dragged two stools and the rather large table in front of the fireplace, he took a moment to set a few items down atop it; a plateful of cookies Tataru had snuck him in between her duties at the Knight, a bottle of some sort of spiced rum that Gibrillont had recommended, and what looked like a sort of stew.

Alphinaud frowned at the state of the rest of the room, hurriedly moving about to pick up a few bottles and other items that had been left behind by the room’s previous occupant. _You’d think they’d bother to actually clean up between guests_ … He only wished they’d been able to make it back to Fortemps Manor, and his own room, instead, but the blizzard was so strong one could barely see a few ilms in front of their face. And, it seemed, in times like this, the residents of Ishgard simply hunkered into place to wait it out.

The day had been long, the two of them traipsing all over the city, checking preparations for the upcoming onslaught of dragons and sitting stuck in meetings with Ser Aymeric. Alphinaud knew how much Hope enjoyed anything _but_ what they’d been up to, and, he hoped, the small gesture would at least help her relax. Anything to get to see a slight hint of a smile, pull a small giggle from her lips, stare into her eyes...

The sound of the knob turning pulled Alphinaud from his thoughts, taking the last moment to line up the bottles and garbage he’d picked up on a table out of the way. Quickly straightening his coat, he turned to face the door.

“Hope!” He smiled brightly as the short hyur woman peeked around the door, frowning at the state of the room. She looked about as disappointed with it as Alphinaud had been earlier. Unwilling to let it sour the mood, Alphinaud gestured instead to the few items he had laid out in front of the fire. “I ah, found us a few things to eat while you were bathing. Hopefully, they are to your liking. While it’s not of the caliber of anything House Fortemps may provide-” The words died in his mouth as Hope simply shook her head, smiling. _Twelve_ , the way her eyes crinkled slightly when she smiled, and her lips accentuated the slight pink of her cheeks.

“It’s great, Alphinaud, thank you.” Taking a seat, she eyed the various items, before turning back to him, waiting for him to sit as well. Clearing his throat, Alphinaud made himself as comfortable as he could on the other stool. He tried his best to ignore how it wobbled dangerously on one slightly shorter leg.

They both sat, chatting about the day’s earlier activities, munching away at the food, a small hum of approval escaping Hope’s lips when she bit into a cookie; it seemed Tataru always knew how to find the right thing. Alphinaud kept his eyes locked on her, barely able to manage a few bites of his own food. The way the firelight glinted in her eyes, giving her face a warm glow, set his own cheeks to burning brightly.

Finally noticing how little he’d eaten, Hope raised a brow in concern, “..Aren’t you hungry? After running around the city all day, it’s not like you to just pick at your food. You have to remain strong if we’re going to defeat Nidhogg, you know.”

“I haven’t had much of an appetite today,” He lied, “And, considering you’re the one who does most of the fighting whilst I stand around looking helpless, I don’t think it matters much.” Alphinaud sighed, hoping the excuse would satisfy her, and that she wouldn’t notice the red of his cheeks.

“Yes, but if you’re going to drink until you’re flushed, it’s good to eat something with it too.” Hope teased in response, before shrugging and returning to her own meal, “I don’t want to have to carry you back to the Manor once this storm passes if you’re too drunk to walk there yourself- not that I’d mind, but, I’ll be sure to tell the other Scions about it all, too.” _So she had noticed his cheeks_. The realization only made him blush more.

“I- I’ll be quite alright, I assure you. I am more than capable of handling a mug of rum.” Grabbing the cup in front of him, he downed the remainder, as if trying to prove it. They sat in silence again a while longer before Alphinaud finally spoke up.

“Do you think we’ll, you’ll, be able to do it? Defeat Nidhogg and save Estinien? If it’s too much, you only have to say so and we can formulate another plan.” Hope quirked a brow again, this time in confusion.

“Do you doubt my abilities? We made a plan and we’re sticking to it. I promised you back in the Intercessory I would, and I’m not about to back down now. ...Unless you’ve had a change of heart?”

“Not at all. I don’t know what came over me, forgive me.” He turned away, staring back down at his now empty cup instead. _I don’t want you to get hurt, or worse_ . The words were there, right on the tip of his tongue, yet he was suddenly afraid to voice them. Would she think he was being silly again? He’d practically blurted out in the Intercessory how much she’d meant to him, saving it only by explaining that they were close _friends_ and that this was a group effort to save another dear friend. And he  _did_ want to save Estinien; the man had become like a brother to him. But, his feelings were becoming something more, weren't they?

Suddenly feeling confident, he turned to Hope again. _I could just tell her now._

“Hope…” He leaned in toward her, moving a few ilms closer, close enough that they could touch if they wanted.

“Mmm?” She glanced over at him again, curious. “...Are you sure you’re alright, Alphinaud?”

Slowly, he nodded, the earlier confidence suddenly gone as she stared at him. _And if I tell her now and she rejects me, we’ll be stuck staring at each other awkwardly the remainder of this blizzard._  “Er, yes, I’m fine.” Alphinaud swallowed, suddenly realizing their closeness. Hope’s own cheeks began to flush pink, as if she’d realized the same thing. He had only to…

Alphinaud felt his face hit the floor as the stool decided to give out from under him. Hope’s startled gasp and sudden laughter quickly brought him back to reality. She reached down, tugging him back onto his feet.

“Are you alright? Are you sure you’re not drunk?” Alphinaud could only nod as he looked at the floor, the fire, anywhere but at _her_ right then. Finally confident the heat was leaving his cheeks, he chanced a glance at her, meeting Hope’s eyes. They stared at each for a long moment, both quiet.

Hope laughed again, nervously, pulling away and reaching up to rustle her fingers through Alphinanud’s hair instead.

“Well, good.” Giving another nervous laugh, she stood, “But for now, do you mind if I take the bed? I’m awfully tired.” Alphinaud could only nod as she hurriedly made her way over, flopping onto the bed and curling up away from him. Letting out a silent sigh and sagging his shoulders, Alphinaud turned to clean up.

 _Of course, she wouldn’t like me like_ **_that_ ** **.** _What was I thinking?_

If only he realized how much she’d just wanted him to close the gap between them instead.


End file.
